je t'aimerai toujours partie 2
by Queen of the four elements
Summary: c la suite ...et il est fini!!!!!!!! youpppiii!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Je t'aimerais toujours.partie 2  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Kai me ramène au Blade stadium pour affronter les All Stars. Quand on rentre, la foule nous applaudit et crie.  
  
Pourquoi avoir près tellement de temps? * demanda Tyson avec un air moquer *  
  
Eh bien.* On est tout rouge*  
  
Que les concurrents se mettent en place.Le premier tour sera composait de Rei et steven ! * Le cow-boy frappe avec son fouet * Hypervitesse!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Après quelques minutes de dure combat, Rei réussit à éjecter la toupie de son adversaire.  
  
Le deuxième tour sera pris par Michael et Tyson. À vos toupies, Hypervitesse!!!!!  
  
Ils lancent leurs toupies mais celle de Tyson tombe sur un obstacle et arrête de tourner  
  
C'est un à un partout. Qui va gagner dans ce tour, Émilie la plus moche des joueurs de Beyblade ou la fabuleuse Diva, la coqueluche du public masculin?  
  
Quoi???? Je suis moche??????  
  
Bien dis, merci!!!  
  
Voilà, en place. Hypervitesse!!! Émilie se dirige vers la toupie de Diva et la frappe de plein fouet. La toupie revole dans les airs. Va-t-elle bien tomber pour continuer à tourner où elle va se fracasser en 1000 morceaux?  
  
Ta gueule, tu me rends nerveuse!* J'arrache un des obstacles et je lui lance sur la tête *  
  
Eh oui, elle tombe et continue à tourner!  
  
La foule est en délire!  
  
Bon, je vais en finir!  
  
Si tu penses que je vais te laisser gagner après ce que tu m'as fait! Tu rêves en couleurs! LadyDragon. Destruction!!!!  
  
Oh mon dieu! L'attaque fut si puissante que la toupie d'Émily n'est plus que de la poussière! C'est du nouveau dans l'histoire du Beyblade! Après cette victoire les Bladebrakers gagnent le championnat de Beyblade!!!!  
  
Kai, on a réussi!!!!!  
  
Non, tu as réussi!  
  
Et là, on s'embrasse.  
  
C'est pour ça que vous avez pris tellement de temps.* Tyson avec un regard espiègle *  
  
-J'aime les fins heureuses * Dizzi *  
  
Bon là, arrêtez de vous embrasser et allons célébrer ça!  
  
- Dans un buffet ''à volonté''!!! * Tous un même temps * 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Bienvenue à cette nouvelle compétition de Beyblade opposant les All Stars aux Bladebrakers, comme il y a 5 ans. Les All Stars ayant pris un ''congé'' pour s'entraîner encore plus fort. Oublions pas qu'Émily doit avoir une nouvelle toupie après que Diva est mis en poussière la d'avant.  
  
Le premier tour sera pris par Kai contre Émily. En parlant de Kai, savez- vous qu'il sort encore avec Diva. Vous souvenez vous du baiser qu'ils se sont donnés après avoir gagné?  
  
Oui, ce fut tellement romantique.  
  
À vos toupies. 3,2,1.Hypervitesse!!!!!  
  
Ma nouvelle toupie est plus forte que l'ancienne, alors méfie-toi.  
  
Ouais, comme tu veux.  
  
À ce moment là, la toupie d'Émily frappe celle de Kai et projette celle-ci jusqu'au front de Kai et entra dans son crâne!!!  
  
Kai, non!  
  
J'ai couru jusqu'à lui au moment où il tombait à terre.  
  
Appelez une ambulance!!!!  
  
** À l'hôpital**  
  
Comment il va docteur?  
  
La toupie est trop rentré dans sa tête et elle a endommagé le cerveau. Il ne va pas en survivre...  
  
On peut aller le voir?  
  
Oui.  
  
* chambre 216 *  
  
Oh Kai, je suis désolé!  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
Je ne sais pas! C'est sorti comme ça! * Tyson est confus *  
  
Kai, ne me quitte pas.  
  
Diva, je vais toujours t'aimer.  
  
Ne t'en va pas  
  
Pendant que je l'embrasse, j'entends pit,pit,pit,pit,ppppiiiiiiiiiittttttttt....  
  
- Non!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
- Cette Émily va le payer * je me dis dans ma tête *  
  
- Nous sommes présentement à finale de Beyblade. L'année passée, elle a été annulée à cause de la mort tragique de Kai, et la coupe de cette année porte son nom.  
  
- Le premier tour sera pris par Rei contre Michael. La toupie de Michael ayant été écrasé par un camion, sa nouvelle n'est pas si bonne que ça et Rei le bat à plate couture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Maintenant, c'est le tour de Tyson contre Steven. Oh non! La toupie de Tyson est éjecté et il perd. Maintenant que c'est 1 à 1, on compte sur Émily et Diva!  
  
- Tu vas mordre la poussière...  
  
- Et toi, celle de ta toupie quand j'aurai fini de jouer avec!  
  
Mesdames et Messieurs! Quelle horrible spectacle! Diva a fait sa redoutable attaque Destruction et un des morceaux de la toupie d'Émily a brisé un verre de ses lunettes pour aller lui crever un oeil! Mais le combat est fini et les bladebrakers gagnent encore une fois!  
  
- Kai, cette coupe est pour toi. 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
*au restaurant*  
  
Diva, tu t'es bien vengée!  
  
Ouais, j'en suis assez fière.  
  
Tu nous a vengé aussi. Merci  
  
De rien  
  
On va à notre chambre. Demain, notre vol est à 7 heures du mat.  
  
Ok  
  
*le lendemain*  
  
je suis assise à côté de Rei dans l'avion et j'éprouve une drôle de sensation dans mon corps, comme quand je me suis couché (et pas ''quand J'AI COUCHÉ'', je te vois venir Jesse!) avec Kai.  
  
Diva?  
  
Oui?  
  
Je voudrais te dire que je t'aime.  
  
Et là, il s'approche de moi et il m'embrasse. J'ai su que je l'aimais.  
  
Moi aussi!  
  
Et Kai?  
  
Il est mort, je dois refaire ma vie, il me l'a dit dans un rêve.  
  
Ah oui?  
  
Ouais, il m'a même dit qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants avec moi. Il trouve que j'aurais été une excellente maman.  
  
Et tu le sauras.  
  
Tu le veux vraiment?  
  
Oui puisque je t'aimerais toujours.  
  
Fin  
  
Special thanks to :  
  
Me: j'ai tout écrit sans aucune aide  
  
Jesse : qui aime Beyblade et qui va SUREMENT dire que mon histoire est full cool.  
  
(message pour jessica brassard :je t'avais dit que je pouvasi avoir Kai et Rei à moi toute seule sasn faire aucun ''trip à trois'' ;) !) 


End file.
